


"Come One Step Closer"

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sparring, blood mention, fighting leads to sex, sword play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: A piece written for Anon on my Tumblr. Vergil and Reader have a little sparring match.





	"Come One Step Closer"

**“Come one step closer, and you will regret it.”**

You couldn’t hide the smirk spreading across your lips as you crouched low, your broad sword poised in two gripping fists, tilting ever so slightly as the point leveled with the ground. You hunched your shoulders back, muscles tensing as you readied yourself for your next move.

Those words came out in a growling threat; one that held a different tone than his usual voice.

You knew what that threat meant.

And it thrilled you to bits.

The man across from you mirrored your stance, legs bracing him as he dipped low, except the hilted end of his katana was braced in his palm, a gloved fist at the blade base. As he turned his blade towards you, the dim light of the make-shift roofing danced off the sharpened edge, making your pulse race.

Everything was at a stand still as his words, his threat, danced around in your mind.

You were never one to properly obey him, anyway.

With a turn of your heel, you lunged forward, sword hefting with you as you pushed with all your might for the sharpened edge to make contact with cloth; but he moved far faster, twisting to the side just enough to let your blade edge slide along his own, a flurry of white sparks flying from the clash.

Blade pressing against blade, you came toe to toe for a moment, pressing with all your strength to get him to shift even just half a step back; you could get that fleeting sense of victory in just that small movement. But the dark look he gave you with that slight scowl told you it was futile.

“Mistake number three, (Y/N).”

His palm made clear contact with your chest suddenly, launching you backwards; but you pressed your blade down into the wood work of the floor to keep you standing as the force slid you away from him. Though before you had time to properly react, the dull side of his katana made contact with your ribs, sending you to the side and landing with a roll onto the floor.

You sputtered slightly through a cough, and were about to get to your feet once again; however, a blade came down at your side, causing you to freeze. Before you could register his katana, the Yamato, was crossed over your ribs, your sword was pierced into the floor opposite of it, making a slight, sharp vice along your middle. If you moved just a bit too much, you’d definitely open skin.

You were pinned on your back, completely at his mercy.

“Mistake number one, (Y/N),” you heard him speak as his boots scuffed the floor around you, “was bothering to challenge me.”

He was circling you as he spoke, like a hawk who had its prey within its claw; and you could only see him when he walked by your head, his deep blue eyes piercing into your own, never breaking the contact.

“Mistake number two,” he continued, this time stopping at your feet, kicking your boot as a sign to straighten your legs out, “was being so careless with your actions.”

You didn’t bother looking around the room; you knew there was damage you were going to have to pay Dante for, since he allowed you both to use his make-shift practice hall.

There was no way that man would let you, especially, live it down either.

You noticed your partner was no longer pacing the room, but instead tried your best to look down towards your feet; your breathing hitched when his eyes locked with your own.

He sank down to a kneeling position, straddling your knees as he continued to scowl at you.

“Mistake number three, was not heeding my warning.”

A sharp pain shot through your hip suddenly, as his open palm made contact with the spot on your thigh closest to your rear. You jolted at the sensation, nearly grazing yourself on the crossed blades. His straddling position on your knees made it impossible to shift away from his swats as well, and he used this fact to his advantage.

Though once he seemed satisfied with the spanking he gave her, a low growl left his chest as he shifted down your legs, gripping the hem of your jeans.

A gasp left you as he removed your bottoms, tearing through them as if they were made of paper. The coolness of the air hitting hot skin made you groan slightly, before it became more guttural as his mouth came down on your navel. You tried your best to keep still as his teeth sank into your sensitive skin, but despite the blades threatening you, you still wished to rut yourself against him.

“Little girls who don’t listen deserve punishment.”

His breath fanned over your sore skin, as he bit a line down to your core. He knew you were already worked up for him. He could sense it in your defiance towards him.

Curse this man; this demon, for knowing you far too well.

Your nails dragged along the wooden floor as you felt his tongue lap at your folds, his grip on thighs painful, though dulled by the pleasure. He teased your clit with his teeth before soothing it with swirls of his tongue, repeating the motion til you could feel that gnawing coil in the pit of your stomach.

Right as that coil was about to release, he pulled back, stopping completely.

You groaned loudly at the lack of contact, trying to keep still against the blades.

“This is cruel,” you moaned out, doing your best to muster a glare to throw at him. All he did was give a devilish smirk, running a hand through his mussy white hair to put it back in place.

“I warned you.”

He shifted between your thighs, spreading your legs just enough for him to nestle there, and he undid his belt. He shifted his pants down just enough for his cock to be freed, and you bit back the moan threatening to leave you at the sight. He lifted your bottom up enough to have you against his lap, his hands keeping a firm grip on your waist as he ran his cock along your slick folds.

You could feel the blades nipping into your shirt, the flat side almost along the underside of your breasts.

Was he really going to keep you trapped like _this_?

You were given your answer as he pressed his cock into you at an insanely slow pace, stretching your walls to accommodate his girth til he bottomed out inside you. You swore there would be claw marks in the wood from how hard you were scratching at the floor to keep yourself grounded.

He pressed his thumb to your swollen nub, drawing rough circles against it as he kept himself flush to you. You tried to roll your hips against him to have his tip rub that spot deep inside, but he kept you still with a bruising grip. He continued to work you with his thumb, winding you up further and further til he could feel your walls beginning to tighten around his shaft.

Right as your walls began to flutter with your oncoming orgasm, he pulled out from you completely, making you cry out in complete annoyance. Your hips seemed to buck into the air of their own accord, your heartbeat thumping in your ears.

It was beyond frustrating, and you knew he was enjoying this far too much.

You looked down at him with pleading eyes, your mouth slightly agape as little pants left you.

“Vergil, please!”

He tutted. “It never takes long to make you break, does it?”

You would curse him for his snide remark later; right now, all you wanted was for him to fill you.

You whined and rolled your hips, pressing your head back into the floor, causing your back to arch. The blades began to cut into your shirt, getting far too close to skin now.

He reached out and pulled them from the floor, tossing them to either side as he pulled you up against him. You gasped at the sudden movement, but you let out a wanton moan as he pressed you down onto his cock once more, filling you completely.

“Learn to obey my warnings and you won’t be tormented so,” he growled against your lips, before sealing them with his own.

He rolled your hips against him, keeping your chest flush to his own as he forced you to ride him. You held fast to him, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as you pressed down on his cock, feeling that coil winding once more.

Your walls tightened around his cock once more, and this time he only sped up his pace inside you, throwing you over your edge as your head lulled back slightly, his name echoing in the practice hall.

He shifted you suddenly for your back to be flat on the floor, as he pounded into you before bottoming out, and filling you with his seed. You whimpered at the warmth pooling inside you, and wrapped your legs around his waist to keep him against you for just a bit longer.

When he finally pulled out of you, he used a piece of your tattered clothing to help clean you up, and removed his coat to wrap around you and provide you some decency as he took you up to your shared bedroom.

As you attempted to sneak past Dante, all you received was a knowing look from the twin, that made you just rush up the stairs to avoid his judgment.


End file.
